1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that hold bags or buckets to allow waste or trash to be deposited.
2. Description of the Related Art
One drawback with caring for a domestic animal in a neighborhood or residential area is they generate animal excrement or waste material that must be picked up and properly discarded. If the animal defecates while on a walk, responsible owners will immediately pick-up the waste material and place it in a plastic bag and carry the plastic bag to a nearby disposal site. Sometimes, the owner must carry the plastic bag filled with waste material the entire walk.
Sometimes, the animal will defecate several times while on a walk forcing the owner to either carry multiple bags individually filled with waste material. Sometimes, the owner must repeatedly open and fill one bag with waste material.
If the animal defecates in the owner's yard, the owner normally picks up several piles of the waste material in the yard. It is convenient to use one plastic bag sufficiently large to hold large amounts of waste material.
The tasks of picking up and carrying animal waste material for proper disposable are the most unpleasant tasks for a dog owner. While plastic bags with wide openings are widely available and convenient, their plastic side walls are thin and flaccid enabling the heat and texture of the animal waste to be perceived through the bag when handled. Also, the bag's main opening must be held open to allow animal waste material to be deposited into the bag and not contact the owner's fingers.
It is common to install disposable plastic bags in a trash can. When the trash can is full, the plastic bag is removed from the trash can and deposited in a larger trash bin. A new plastic bag is then installed in the trash can.
Plastic bags for trash cans are manufactured in a long rectangular line with adjacent bags being separated by a perforated line. The line is wound into a large roll stored in a cardboard box. When needed, the bags are individually pulled from box, separated from the roll, expanded and then inserted to the trash can. Because the bag is a closed structure, air may be trapped between the inside surface of the trash can and the outside surface of the bag that prevents the bag from fully expanding and filling the enter trash can.
Sometimes the shape and size of the plastic bag does not match the size and shape of the trash can. The top edges of the plastic bag may not stretch around the top edge of the trash can. As the plastic bag is filled, the top edge of the plastic bag may fall into the trash can making future deposits of trash into the plastic bag difficult.
What is needed is a bag receptacle holder that securely holds a bag with a main opening that is sufficiently wide when unfolded and expanded to allow waste material to be easily deposited.